Ocean Prince
by Dakota William-Jones
Summary: AU!magic creatures - Alfred was never allowed to go near giant bodies of water, because of his grandma's fear of it. But if one day he didn't listen to her warning...


As a little boy, his grandmother always told him that his mother was a good for nothing that her son loved before he got into an accident. She left him there so she can explore the world, and not be drag down with unwanted child. She was afraid of giant bodies of water since her son drowned, so she warn him never go near them, or else. He never dare to disobey her just in case she would send him away to North Dakota, or someplace in America he didn't know existed. When he had open his window at night when she was slepping, it seems that the ocean was calling to him.

"Alfred...Alfred." Toris pokes his friend's face as Alfred daydreams about tomorrow. "Is your grandmother allowing you to be able to go to the beach with the class tomorrow?"

"Like your grandma totally would give you a no," Feliks waves his hand in front of his face as he smirks. "Do you like my nails?"

"Dude.." Alfred smiles as Feliks fans his hands out. They were the color of his home country's flag. "They are so...Polish?"

"Like yeah!" Felix hugs Toris as he sighs about Felix's nails. "Oh, I brought a new swimming suit that totally fits me."

" Mr. Łukasiewicz, you know you are not allow to wear a girl swimsuit this year..again." Mr. Faqu looks over his glasses at the trio. His ash hair grease back as his dark,icy eyes glare at them. They soften a bit when they lands on Alfred. "Mr. Jones...Your beautiful grandmother has already sign your permission slip that allows you to stay at home. Do tell your grandma, I will be over for supper."

Alfred sighs as his face makes friends with his desk. Groaning as the bell ring to let school out, he watches as other classmates walks near him as they laugh. "See you guys on Monday. Tell me how the water was."

"Bye!' Feliks shrugs as he grabs his bag.

"I will," Toris grabs his backpack as Feliks drags him away. "I'll bring you some shells...if your grandma allows."

Alfred nods as he grabs his backpack. His golden-wheat hair cover his face as he walks through the empty hallways as he reach his locker. Twriling his pendent that was aound his neck, he wishes to go to the beach. He curses inside his head as his face was slam against it. Glaring at the three senoirs boys snicker as they walk away.

He rubs his face as his cheek becomes to pound from the pain, twisting his lock he sighs heavily about tomorrow. Opening it, he was greeted by a picture of him as a little boy and a man with the same hair color, but instead of sky blue eyes, his were a deep green. It was taken before his dad died, and his mother had not yet disappear. Sadily smiling at it, he touches his dad as he grabs his skateboard and his bomber jacket that was his grandpa's. Looking around, he sees no one around to stop him from running in the halls. He throws open the doors as he tosses his board down and jumps on for a long journey home.

The way he was taking was breaking a part of his grandma's rules about being near the water. He just couldn't help himself from enjoying the smell of water. As air rushes through his hair as he takes a rough turn towards his house, he could hear the water lapping at the shore. Looking over, Alfred notices something on the shore, to him it look like a body. What if it's a body? Grandma did always say try help when someone is trouble.

Alfred leaps off quickly as his Nickies touch the rough sand as he runs towards it. Kneeling down, he notice it was a male with fuzzy eyebrows. His chest was bare, and so was his bottom. Alfred blushes he just looks at the face. Leaning over he pushes his ear against his chest to listen for a heartbeat. Hearing a faint one, but was fading quickly, he looks around for help. He notice something coming out of the water. It was a creature between a seal and a shark that look hungry as it crawls near them. Alfred ties to pick up the man as he drags him towards the sidewalk, but could only get a couple inches from the shoreline. He squeaks as the creature grows legs and latches itself at him with teeth bashing for his skin. He throws him over the man as he closes his eyes, hoping that someone rescues them. He winces as he hears growls and water rushing around him. Then it was quiet as he opens his eyes to the man standing with his arm raise. THe creature was hovering above the ground as it struggles to breath as something squeezes its neck.

"Attacking one her Mastery's top guard, your master sure has some guts. And using dark magic also." THe man hiss as he throws the creature far away. "Bloody Muffark, they are so weak."

Wh..wh..who are you?" Alfred watches as the man faces him. He gasp at his eyes, they were an emerald that shine as they took him in. Tilting his head, the man steps forwards as he shakes some waste from himself.

"I am Arthur, and you are?" Arthur leans close to Alfred's face as he looks into his eyes.

"Jones...I mean Alfred Jones. Why are you naked?" Alfred blushes as Arthur looks down at himself.

"Oh My... no wonder I been feeling windy." Arthur sighs as he looks around. "Now where is my bloody..oh that's where it is!"

Alfred watches as Arthur walks towards something along the line that was a pile of fur. He pulls it over himself as he walks closer to him. Looking out, he notice a giant wave coming in towards them.

"You might want to move," Arthur states as he watches Alfred look towards the water. His face becomes pale as it looms over him. Arthur watches as it crashes against Alfred as it pulls him out to the ocean. "Oh bloody hell."

Quickly shifting, Arthur uses his fins to swim quickly towards the boy. He notice the boy was just laying under water with his eyes close. Some of his last air bubbles escaping his mouth as his pendent shift out of his shirt into the water. It starts to glow as Alfred sinks lower into the water. It burst with a beam of light as he reaches the bottom. Opening his eyes from a burst of energy, Alfred quickly struggles to swim to the surface. He was so close as darkness overtakes him.


End file.
